headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Hap Abernathy
| aliases = Harold Abernathy | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = Bus driver | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Atlanta, Georgia Woodbury, Georgia | associations = Woodbury army United States Navy | known relatives = None | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Walking Dead #48 | final appearance = Walking Dead: Descent | actor = }} is a fictional zombie apocalypse survivor and a minor recurring antagonist featured in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. He first appeared in ''The Walking Dead'' #48 in April, 2008. Biography Harold "Hap" Abernathy was an elderly man from Atlanta, Georgia. When he was younger, her served in the United States Navy and was active during the Korean War. After the war, he spent the next thirty-four years driving school buses. In the years following the zombie outbreak, Hap became a resident of the sanctuary community known as Woodbury, which was under the leadership of Brian Blake, whom most people came to know as The Governor. The Governor nursed a personal vendetta against another group of survivors that had taken shelter at a nearby prison. He misled the people of Woodbury by erroneously claiming that the occupants of the prison were violent murderers who sought to kill everybody in their community. Convinced of this, many of the Woodbury residents took up arms to form an army to fight back against the prison survivors. Hap was in attendance when the Woodbury army staged their second assault against the prison. One of their members, Lilly Caul, revolted against The Governor, after he had her execute Lori Grimes, which also resulted in the death of Lori's baby daughter, Judith. Hap tried to calm Lilly down and stop her from killing The Governor. The Governor was killed moments later anyway, however. Walking Dead 48 With the death of The Governor, many of the surviving members of Woodbury attempted to return home. Hap attended a town meeting to discuss a strategy for diverting walker herds, but Hap fell asleep during the meeting. Hap and another man named Bob Stookey later went on a supply run to acquire medicine. While exploring an underground tunnel, Hap spotted what he believed was a raccoon, but it turned out to a walker that bit him on the ankle. Accepting his fate, he took Bob's pistol and shot himself in the head. Hap's body was brought back to Woodbury and buried next to the grave of The Governor's niece, Penny Blake. Walking Dead: Descent Notes & Trivia * * Hap Abernathy is associated with the "Made to Suffer" storyline. * Hap Abernathy is exclusive to the continuity of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics and The Walking Dead novel series by Thomas Dunne Books. He has no direct counterpart in The Walking Dead television series on AMC. '' * Final fate: Shot to death via self-inflicted gunshot wound. * Hap Abernathy was approximately 75-years-old at the time of his death. See also External Links * * Appearances * Walking Dead 48 * Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor * Walking Dead: Descent * Walking Dead, Book Four * Walking Dead Omnibus 2 * Walking Dead Compendium 1 * Walking Dead, Volume 8: Made to Suffer References